


For all the right reasons.

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Series: Blue and Yellow. [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bulimia, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Heather constantly visits her, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of Death, Prison, Slow Romance, Veronica’s in Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: After getting sentenced for murder Veronica thinks she’ll be spending the next three years in a dull prison with no visitors, Mara(Heather McNamara) has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short story it’s gonna be about six chapters but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you got any questions please comment below.

—•—

“Veronica Ann Sawyer you are hereby sentenced to three years in jail and mandatory therapy sessions.” The Judge announced, I nodded in understanding I deserved this, hell I deserved worst.

”Ms. Sawyer is there anything you would like to add.” The Judge asked, I nodded and she gestured for me to stand “I can’t say that I shouldn’t be punished.” I said, looking at the courtroom, My parents, Martha, Heather Duke and Mara were the only ones here.

”I contributed to the death of Ram, Kurt and Heather, I-I almost caused the death of everyone at school and I’m gonna do my time.” I said, I felt like crying but I shook my head, I stepped down from the podium.

”Guess I’m gonna be missing movie night.” I said to Martha as she gave me a hug, I couldn’t move my hands cause of the cuffs “I’ll just wait, Soon as your out you’ll have some catching up to do.” She said.

”I’ll be looking forward to that Mar-.” I was cut off when Mara almost tacked me to the floor “Don’t go.” She said, She was clutching me as if I was life itself.

”It okay M, Three years ain’t that much.” I said trying to calm her down, it was “You can visit me you know, any time and I’m not going anywhere.” I’m pretty sure she sobbed even more.   
  
“It’s time to go.” The cop said pulling me away, “Wait!” Mara shouted, She leaned into one last hug and whispered “I’ll be there on Monday Veronica, Just wait.” She gave me a kiss on the cheeks before I was lead away.

—•—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara keeps her promise and Veronica is conflicted.

—•—

“You can’t be serious Mara.” Heather Duke said as her friend packed a bag, The blonde girl rolled her eyes “Yes heather I’m serious, The bags right here.”

”You can’t just go visit her, not after what she-“ Mara cut her friend “Listen Heather she’s my friend, The same friend who stopped me from doing something stupid so just leave me alone.” The girl shouted.

”God why do you have to be so trusting Mara.” Heather said, She knew her friend was right, Heck she was lucky to call her a friend after what she did to her.

The blonde turned around fire in her eyes “I’ll stop being so trusting when you stop putting weights in your pockets when you got to the doctor.” She said, Heather shut up and stared at her friend as she went out to door.

—•—

“You actually came.” Veronica said, A bit shocked that she showed up “Well a promise is a promise.” Mara said smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Alright what happened.” Veronica asked, “What?” She asked, “You look like you accidentally kicked a puppy.” The brunette responded.

”Me and heather had a little argument and I kinda said some bad things.” Mara said, “You didn’t.” Veronica said.

”I know I shouldn’t of mentioned it, that’s why I feel bad god dammit.” Mara said slamming her palm down, Veronica shook her head.

”She didn’t want you visit me did you.” She said, “She said that I should just forget that murder and move on.”

”You shouldn’t leave your friends Mara.” Veronica said, “She isn’t my- she is my- I don’t even know what to make of her or you.” Mara said, she sighed “I forgived you why can’t I forgive her.”

”School fricked us up real bad but hey at least you got a backbone now.” Veronica said, “My angsts teenage bullshit has a body count.” She added sadly.

”He does.” Mara said, She didn’t blame Veronica at all she blamed JD, “No Mara I- I’m responsible for my actions not him.” Veronica said.

”Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?” Mara asked, “There’s a difference Mara.” The brunette said dryly, “Did you love him?” The other girl asked.

Veronica hesitated at that question “Y-Yes.” She responded, “Do you still love him.” Mara asked.

”I don’t, It’s funny you know one moment your a ‘normal’ couple and the next he’s professing his love in the worst way possible.” Veronica said, she shook head head, “Think you should go it’s been four hours already.” Looking at a clock.

”Yeah, Ohh and I got you something.” Mara said reaching for her bag, “Got you a book.” She said, handing the guard the novels to search.

”I think you mean some, Shakespeare?” Veronica asked, Mara wasn’t much of a reader.

”College essays and their pretty good but stay away from Titus Andronicus It’s got more gore than a slasher movie.” Mara said taking up her her bag.

”I’ll see you next week, Love you.” She said getting up, “Mara!.” I shouted, She turned around.

”You have to talk with heather, She does care about you.” She said, “Your right I just don’t know how, Bye Veronica.” She said.

”Love yah.” The brunette said as the guards took her away, ‘You have no idea.” Mara thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and remember to leave kudos and all feedback is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

—•—

Mara slowly made her way up the stairs of her Apartment ‘Why did I have to such a bitch to her this morning?’ She thought sadly, Not looking towards coming argument with her roommate.

Before she even opened the door she could hear sobbing coming from the inside apartment “Heather? You alright?.” She asked.

Mara stepped into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks “I-I’m just e-eating M, No big deal.” Heather whispered.

She sat on the floor, Desperately trying to place a spoon of rice pass her lips “I-It’s tastes nice but it won’t s-stay dow-BARF.” She lowered her head into the bucket at her side.

”Not again.” Mara whispered, She grabbed her friend by the shoulder and tried to wash her mouth at the sink “I’m not thirsty-“ she tried to complain but was too weak to resist.

”Hello Martha speaking.” Mara’s never been so relieved to hear the girl in her life “Hey Martha this is Mara speaking, Kinda, are you a genie, see in five.” She hang up the phone.

”Why were you calling dump truck?” Heather asked, Mara managed to give the girl some water to stop the vomiting but she was still a bit delirious.

”It’s Martha and I asked her to bring something for you cause I’m not leaving you alone.” The young woman said as the doorbell rang.

”I’m here and I brought some threats.” Martha announced strolling into the Living room bags in hand, “I’m not hungry.” Heather shouted.

”...I brought movies and groceries, I don’t really have any meals ready to eat on me.” She responded, “Oh- I thought you two would try and force fed me.” Heather said.

”Nope but I do have some popcorn- if you want any.” The girl said taking up two bowls and a cup of milk and handed to extra to bowl to Mara and the glass to Heather.

”So who wants to watch that new horror movie.” Martha said and the three settled into hours of movies and Heather didn’t even notice that she slowly(very) ate an entire bag of popcorn.

—•—

“Hey Sawyer your girlfriend’s here again.” The guard said, Veronica rolled her eyes “I don’t have a ‘girlfriend’ Danny.” She said to the guard.

The guard shrugged “Well she should be, You young people always about whose the hottest and whatever.” He continued heading towards the visitors area.

”If I had a girl who came here almost everyday to check on me at work like yours do, You’d think I keep this job.” He asked, I shrugged “Listen kid your doctor said you have to focus on the good people right?” He asked.

I nodded “Well your girl right there is the good and I can tell you people stay here pretty much have a visitor once a month if lucky.” He said.

”You’ve been in here for over a year and admin starting to ask if she works here cause her name is half the visitors log, We had to get a regular log instead of a flip book cause of that.” He added laughing a bit.

”Yeah but what your point?” I asked, He smiled and handed me a long document, I took it “The prisoner Veronica Ann Sawyer is required to attend a court hearing pertaining to PAROLE?”   
—•—


	4. Chapter 4

—•—  
“ I have never respected and disliked someone at the same time so much in a long while.” Heather said, throwing herself on the couch.  
  
“It’s his job to ask those questions.” Martha said, She moved in to help with the bills since heather couldn’t work until she was healthy.

“He’s just making sure we’re in the position to house Veronica so nothing bad happens.” She said, “There also suppose to make sure she-“ SLAM.   
  
The two sprang upright and looked at the front door to see Mara grinning as if Christmas came early.  
  
“How’d it go?” Heather asked cautiously, she never seen Mara this excited in...she can’t even remember.  
  
‘Note to self keep track of these things more often and apologize to the neighbors for the door slamming.’ She thought.

“She’s coming back.” The two heard her mutter, she slid down to the floor and smiled again “Ronnies coming back.”  
  
The news finally began to sink in, she was professional at the meeting with the parole officer but now she was giggling like a kid in a Candy Store(sue me).

“I got to clean this place up, he said they have to make sure the living conditions are safe and-, Crap I got to call Ms. Sawyer.” She said as reality hit her and she began cleaning and looking for the phone.

The two girls on the couch just looked at each other “....Did she even notice us?Martha asked. 

“She madly in love and her girl might get out of jail-“ Heather said leaning back, “I’m surprised she managed to use her keys.”   
  
“I can hear you!” A voice shouted at the two.  
  
—•—  
I was fixing up my bedroom and making a list of things we needed to make room for Veronica.

‘We can share my bed, It’s big enough for two of us and I can look into a job at the publishing house for her, she did some courses in prison.’ I thought I felt a headache coming on.

”I took some breathes to calm down, I was just so happy, maybe when Veronica comes back we can start dating and In a couple years maybe settle down.  
  


The girl I loved was coming back to me and I was gonna be ready and I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe.

  
I took out two simple rings connected to a silver chains and stared at it ‘When this is over and your home, I want to make a promise to you, I hope you accept it.’ I thought.

The girl turned of her lights, tired from the today’s events and drifted away to sleep, too anxious to dream.

—•—

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment and leave kudos plz and I enjoy the feedback.


End file.
